


Staff Day

by aquilasaurus



Series: Dimity's Drabbles [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Snowball Fight, dimity ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Dimity organises a staff snowball fight, pitting Hecate and Ada against each other. Drabble.Day 16 of the Winter Fluff Event: Snowball fight/building snow people.





	Staff Day

A snowball whizzed past Ada’s ear. Laughing, she ducked behind the parapet, gathering ammunition to retaliate. When she stood up, Hecate was nowhere to be seen.

Ada was still somewhat annoyed that Dimity had placed her and Hecate on opposing teams: she had been hoping speak with Hecate on staff day, perhaps gauge her interest. Now Hecate eluded her.

She took the opportunity to pack several more snowballs between her pink mittens. Arms full, she headed back toward the castle entrance. Immediately a volley of snowballs pelted her from above.

_“Competitive, are we? Next round, you’re mine.”_

Overhearing, Dimity smirked.


End file.
